


[Gifset] Letho & Gaetan

by Dravenxiv



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gifset, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Screenshots, caresses, modded witcher 3, vipurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravenxiv/pseuds/Dravenxiv
Summary: Gifs of the Vipurr ship made using a modded Witcher 3Mods include the Geralt doppler mod, original Cat armour colour mod, and my own character swap mod
Relationships: Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




End file.
